HazamaXEveryone
by Writing Jet
Summary: Hazama paired with everyone and everything. This does not make sense and is a troll fic. But enjoy anyways.


Author's note: This is a troll fic. All in this fic was made to **** up your mind. It was originally a MSN convo. Enjoy.

* * *

Hazama saw Hazama eating some ice cream with Hazama. Hazama couldn't stand his Hazama cheating him with some ordinary Hazama. He grabbed Hazama's neck and shoved the ice cream in his face, while he embraced Hazama and reminded him to never leave him for Hazama ever again.

As Hazama and Hazama were kissing each other Hazama cleaned his face and used the Hazamaphone to call Hazama and Tsubaki to get revenge by making Hazama's Hazama possess Tsubaki which made him angry because he was gay and Tsubaki was a woman so then Hazama teleported Tsubama to Kokonoe's so she could have some action with TAGER and then had Hazama all to himself while the other Hazama lol'd at TagerXTsubama While Tsubama and Tager were having some action Tsubama found Carl Sister's robotic panties so she bitch slapped his russian ass and left, disgusted by his weird fetishes and betrayal. Hoiwever Hazama took revenge for the lack of TsubamaXTager and threw her in the dump where Arakune Hazama and Hazama were having a you know what would be awesome while Tao threw curry all over him and Hazama was like O_O but then threw himself in and-and-*psyduck*

All night of curry fun Hazama woke up with Jinzama at his side, he didn't know wtf was going on but it was sexy so no matter. Outside Tao was making out with delicious meatbuns while Bang got castrated by Lambda's and had to get it replaced with Carl's toy thing while Carl watched in agony. But before he could look for solace in his sister he saw Tager making out and Tsubama came back and said " I KNEW IT YOU BITCH" and began bitch slapping Nirvana and Carl went emo and began stabbing Tager with that smile on his face then Pudding fell on top of Tsubama while Ragna was like PUDDING HERE YOU ARE and they began making out on top of Nirvana and Tsubama while Tao threw more curry on top of everyone and the other Hazamas lold and threw Arakune's dead bosdy on top of all of them. Noel woke up..."What a weird dream..."

Litchi suddenly came up with only a towel as a dress, a blazblue copy in her breasts. "It wasn't a dream...Just look out the window". Noel looked to see a blob of action movements all gross and full of blood and naked people with Hazama loling and Noel shouted. But beforte anything happy Bang came in to win over litchi with his "Toy Robot". Litchi wasn't interested and beat the shit out of him with her lolipop while Litchi's panda escaped her hair and begane making out with the tao clothes Litchi left all over the bathroom. Noel tried to escape but Tao threw curry and meat buns all over her and began making out passionately eating all the food of hear while Rachel came in with a pair of pants, said "LET'S DO THIS". and put on some sunglasses. She threw Gii and Nago into the squiggly curry orgy while she and Hazama high fived and everyone was making out. Rachel tried to hit on Hazama, sadly being reminded he was gay. So she just left to have a fivesome with Litchi Noel Bang and the Panda and Tao got in somewhere and rice rained and *psyduck*

This went on all night. ALL NITE. Everyone woke up confused. Except Tager. He's dead. So Kokonoe came in flying with her tailes and used a tail to "punish" Carl while fixing Tager. But Rachel's pants fell on her and she started cursing but then Ragna and Jinzama fell on top of her and Tager's gauntlets started raping Kokonoe's tail with falcon punches. Freeing Carl from her grasp. Then a space time distortion opened and Hakumen's head fell and Hazama lol'd while Rachel shut him up because he was gay so he threw Nago on top of him and Gii was like "NOOO MISTRESS I LOVE HIM" and thre himself and Hazama and Nago and Gii were all on top of Jinzama and Ragna while Carl stumbled into her sisters' panties and began killing Tager again while Tsubama saved Noel from Tao's curry orgy and then began making out but Tao was like NO U and she threw salmon all over them and then made out and Litchi and Bang came in with BB copies as clothes and fell on top of the food and began making out while Noel's guns were having fun in Honey while Pudding escaped the blob but it was too late because then Shiv came in and they teleported back into my game because shit was getting ugly then Hazama and Hazama came in and saw everything and began making out in the rice rain and all of Bang's disciples came in and began raping Bang and Litchi and Tao's food and Noel was just trying to get away but Arakune revived and grabbed everyone in himself and everyone had a blob party with curry and psyducks while suddenly Nu and Mu's ass appeared and began showing their ass to everyone which heated the action and then Jin and Tsubaki came revealing Tsubama and Jinzama were actually Einst, alien copies, but said fuck it and threw themselves into Arakune. But then KOS-MOS came in and said wtf is this shit so she used her boob laser and killed everyone. Then the laser came in from the sky and time resetted. Hazama and Rachel lol'd.

* * *

Feel free to never read this again. I lol'd


End file.
